Time For Change House MD & Death Note Crossover
by animefangurl13
Summary: There's a rumor that L has been killed, and Light wants it to stay that way. But Mello moves forward, applying for a job @ PPTH. Soon there will be a cat & mouse game between them with House's team in the middle. Takes place during and after "The Tyrant."
1. Introductions

**A/N: Hahahaha there's not that much differentiating in this chappie, but I promise you there will be some. DO NOT OWN HOUSE OR DEATH NOTE. IT GOES TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. **

**EDIT: After reading a review from an anonymous reader, I wanted to get rid of the OC, for the benefit of the readers and mine (because I have to spend extra time to make up her past and so on). So, this will be Mello-centered and Light will be the villain..Near will contribute, and provide clues for Mello, so you fan-girls can get or Near fix. **

I'd love feedback!!~

**Guide:**

_Thoughts_

Narration and talking

**Los Angeles, CA: Light's hotel room, Light**

"What's the report for today, Aizawa?" His regular boss asked him. It's been years since Kira has been running this world, and Light Yagami wants it to stay that way. Now being the second Kira (with only the team and L's successors knowing), it's only a matter of time until Kira's going to be God, changing everyone's lives and hurt those in the way in the process.

Aizawa answered by logging on the main computer, set up just in L.A. He started to log in random yet consistent passwords, going through the normal firewalls. Being careful is one thing, but you have to make sure that _no one _will access the confidential information.

"It seems like Near isn't doing anything much," Aizawa reported, after the news and FBI information popped up. "But--" he paused, scrolling down. "Mello's flying out from here to Princeton for some reason..." He puts his elbow on the rather large desk that the hotel room provided for them, and sighed. "Whatever he's planning, it's not good."

Light stiffened as he heard the news. _What could he possibly do after kidnapping Sayu? _He sat down on the luxurious burgundy chair next to the desk. "Then me and Misa are going to have to track him down."

**Princeton, NJ: Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Chase**

Dr. Robert Chase walked quickly to his boss's office, wondering why she paged him. _It might be House, _he thought to himself. _After all, he's been gone since he got admitted into Mayfield. _

"I'm here," he called out as he opened the door, surprised to see his wife and Foreman there. Ever since House left for the crazy place, she's been silent about it, not wanting to talk about him at all. _Makes me wonder if she still loves me. _He shook that out of his head. _No, that can't be. She married me._"What's up?"

Cuddy looked up, nice to see the newly married couple coming back from their honeymoon in Paris. The glitter coming from their right pinkies reminded her their rocky relationship, how they stayed together no matter what. It's probably why she's going to ask them for their job back.

"As you might know about, Foreman has no team at the moment. I want you to fill in for Thirteen and Taub. But it's temporary. I asked your bosses and they're alright with it."

"Wait, they _both _quit?" Chase turned to his friend, who's sitting on the comfy couch, left of the big desk. Foreman continued to look at the ground, rubbing his temples.

"Taub did, but I fired Thirteen," He looked up, having that 'It's complicated' look on his face, but Chase didn't buy it. Not wanting to embarrass the new Department Head in front of Cuddy, he stayed quiet.

"It's that African dictator we're treating," Cameron commented, looking at the patient file. "This could be dangerous." She looked at Chase, who was amused.

"That's why I want in on the case," he replied, smiling. He liked a little challenge. I mean, why wouldn't you NOT take it? "We handled with the death row guy. This might be fun."

She sighed, closing the file. "All right."

**PPTH: House's former office, Mello**

"Wow, girly much?" was the first comment that the man said.

I growled, biting off more of the huge Hershey's bar that I purchased from the 7-11 store across the street. _What more do these people want? Dress like a hobo? _I looked down at my outfit that freaking Matt made me wear. It's just a buttoned up thick and black jacket with fur (thank God I said that at the last minute) and dark leather pants to match. Shoes, though, more casual. _Converse is the style these days, Matt argued, as I frowned at the kicks. I can't believe I agreed. Maybe the jacket was girly but NOT my hair._

"Well look at you," I scoffed, biting off more chocolate. "You freakin' look like a freakin' mess. You had too much fun yesterday?"

He didn't reply. But instead he smiled. _What is he, gay?_

"HEY! Answer to me, asshole!" I grabbed his collar, but he continued to smile. _This is why I HATE ASSHOLES. They're all the same. But this one is just like him._

_NEAR._

_"_Just can't wait until Foreman meets you...you're going to make a crapload of trouble for him. No seriously," he quickly added, making sure I'm not going to kick his ass. He soon dropped the huge grin. "The reason why I'm like this is because I just came from the cuckoo house."

My eyes widened as I heard this. So much shock came over me that I let him go. He fell down on the chair that he formally sat on. _Wow THAT was a BIG gap that the FBI missed. Dumbasses._

"Judging that you didn't know that, you must be applying for the job, thinking you're applying for me. But unfortunately, you're going to be Foreman's bitch."

I was about to argue until I see three doctors coming down the hallway. Soon they entered, shocked to see both me and House.

"Oh my God, it's like three years ago!" House blurted out, shocked also. I waved at them, acknowledging them.

"Are you back?" The black man said rudely, not commenting what House said. He stepped closer, as if it's safe to go in our bubble. The other two doctors looked confused, wondering why House and me are doing here. Especially the blonde-haired guy. He gawked at me as if I'm a total diaster. But his companion looked at me with interest, which made me a bit turned on. This lady's pretty hot. Staying here is going to be interesting.

"Not exactly," House replied after a moment of awkward silence. "I'm just here to get my hours done. But soon." He added with a hint of authority. "So, you're the new Head? I never thought a black man could be in so much power."

"Look at Obama," the man scoffed, putting the file down on the table harshly. He walked up to the empty board and capped open the dry-erase marker as the blonde couple sat down. I continued to stand, feeling a bit left out.

"AHEM!" House piped up as they jumped in fear. "Isn't the man in black and tight pants freak you out? Just sayin'."

"Oh!" the black man replied, and the other two looked at my direction. "Why are you here?"

I sighed, biting another bit of the chocolate bar. It's almost done. I leaned back on the wall, looking at the cute blonde. "I'm here to make the team look hotter, but apparently someone's already applied for the job." I winked at her, but she rolled her eyes.

"Cuddy DID say something about a new member on the team," the other guy replied in a deep Australian accent, with a VERY irritated look on his face. He put his hand on her shoulder, indicating that I should back off. I just gave the look back at him. _Just because she's not available doesn't mean she's off limits._

"Well, I'm Dr. Foreman," the black man interrupted, "He's Dr. Chase and she's Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm pretty sure she's going to change it Chase though." He gave me a "don't-mess-with-him" look, which I totally ignored.

"Okaaaayyyyyy....let's get this show on the road!" House bursted out, breaking the soon-to-be tenion between the guys. I sat down, putting my legs on a nearby chair and listened to their boring diagonses. _Thank God I know what they're talking about. _

**(A/N: This story can go anywhere....depends on my mood that day or from the new eppie of House....just prepare for the twists ahead and all that...)**


	2. Run In

**A/N: Chappie Two is UP!! It's a bit short....I guess...some diagonstics is involved....not much though...:P House is on today so I'll type up the next chapter between breaks...:)**

**Once again, me no own House or Death Note...I love suggestions and comments!!**

**PPTH: House's office (not really, Foreman's), Mello**

"Kira worshippers surrounded in bright daylight in Manhattan today," the anchor reporter of Fox News tells to the nation. "It's been reported that about $2 million was released from a nearby helicopter as they attacked the SPK's main building. After the rampage was done, no one was in the building and hurt in the incident."

It's been hours after treating the dictator for dioxin poisoning (a "subtle" contribution from the man himself) and the olestra treatment gave the patient a big heart attack. Now waiting for House to come in, news is the only thing to pass the time while looking for another diagnosis. The black guy has been more friendly towards me (probably because I agreed with him and supported why), and House hasn't given me that much crap lately. But still...the wombat is giving me dirty looks for hitting on his wife. _Oh well....what can you do?_

"Dayyyuuummmm, talk about commitment," I couldn't help but blurt out. _Kira's a dumbass to make such a big scene. Seriously._

"Yeah, I know," Foreman replied, shocked and chuckling at my reaction. "I don't know why they're supporting him. Just killing serial killers isn't going to help the economy or anything. This guy's just making things worse."

"I heard that he also killed 12 FBI agents when they were in Japan," Chase added, pouring more hot coffee into his cup. "If he's so righteous, he won't have killed them. What's so scary is that almost all of the victims died of mysterious heart attacks and there's no trace of the killer around. Makes you wonder if you're next."

I took another bite of the third Hershey's bar since this morning. "Nah, it's not _that _scary. As long as you don't get in his way." _It's scary for these pussies is because they don't know that the Death Note's responsible for this._

"What the hell are you watching?!" House piped up as he walked into the room. His cane was oddly quiet. Usually you can hear him coming because of the soft _thump_. It scared the crap out of me, being a superstitious person and all. "What the hell happened to our police force? It's been 5 years since Kira came up and no damn leads…What are they doing, twiddling their thumbs?" He stared at me, which made me a _bit_ uncomfortable. _He's been making too many obvious remarks about me. _"Anyways, on to the real issue. It's lassa fever. We have 40 cc's of ribavirin, so we can relax and get home before _Oprah."_

"We checked. There's no lassa in his country," Cameron replied, started looking through the file again. I turned off the T.V., ready to get back to "work".

"Yeah, but…don't dictators travel like any guy in power?" I defended him. "The guy must have been in contact with millions of people all across Africa, which can DEFINITELY spread to other people AND him...it fits. "

Everyone was silent. _Must be because the new member on the team is siding with House, the one who doesn't even have a license._

Foreman sighed, rubbing his temples. "I'll start the ribavirin."

"I think we should have the new guy do it," House intervened, grabbing a cup from the coffee area. "I want to reminiscence the memories when we used to have only _three_ members in our team and _I _was in charge. Wouldn't feel right with one of them being gone. No offense," he added, making sure I wasn't hurt by that.

I let out a sarcastic laugh, grabbing my white lab coat with me. "That's so freakin' hilarious, House. Just wait until I burn you back." Opening the door, I walked to the dictator's ICU room.

**PPTH: Dibala's room**

"Yesterday it was poisoning and now it's lassa fever?!" Dibala's right-hand man argued. "Maybe we should find a specialist to find out what's _really going on!_"

"Joseph!" Dibala interfered, giving him a cold look. "Leave her alone. I'm pretty sure they know what they're doing." He paused, looking at me with wise eyes. "Are you in a relationship, Doctor?"  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. _Never really had a relationship. More like one-night stands. _But I didn't say that. It's funny to see how people try to read what you're thinking and all that.

"Judging by your look, you're not the type to tell people your own personal life," he concluded, still staring into my eyes. I stiffened. _This guy's pretty good._ "And you don't trust me." He sighed, laying back on his bed. "But I do wonder if that woman behind you is important to you."

I glanced back, and surprised to see a lady about Cameron and Chase's age, with dark brown hair tied tightly back. She's pretty hot I guess, but not as much as Cameron. She wore a stylish black jacket, with t-shirt, skinny dark jeans and boots to match. The look on her face was complicated, which made the "who is she?" question more intriguing.

I left the room immediately, approaching the woman. "Um, I'm not trying to be rude, but who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Dr. Remy Hadley," she answered quickly, still looking at the same room I was in. "I'm looking for Dr. Foreman. Knowing that _he's _your patient, I assume that he hired a new team?" Saying the last two words made her right eye twitch, which I knew immediately that this woman was possibly on Foreman's or rather, House's team, and got fired. _And why she would look for Foreman and not House means that she's probably her boyfriend. _

"Actually, I'm just by myself," I replied with a smile, hoping to hit on her. "Everyone else was in House's previous team. And not to mention, he's back…just license-less."

Hearing House's name made her jade-green eyes widened. "H-he's back?!" she barely stuttered that out of her lips.

"Yeah…everyone's all surprised also," I looked back at the patient, planning how am I going to get a date with her tonight. "Look, I have--"

"Don't hit on me," she asserted, stepping back.

I couldn't help but smile. "So you're Foreman's girlfriend? Man, is _he_ a lucky bastard."

She chuckled, smiling back. "Well he's not anymore...we kinda broke up last week."

"Ahhhh...." Silence then made a force field between us, which made my pick-up line delayed for a bt. "Well...if you want, I can tell--"

"NO!" she shouted out, grabbing my arm involuntarily. I smiled again, looking at her hand and up at her face. She flushed, letting go of me. "I'm sorry...I'll tell him later. It's nice meeting you though."

After a moment of silence, we spilt ways. _She's DEFINITELY a nice target to hit on after Cameron, _I thought to myself, smirking.


	3. Snooping Around

**A/N: Chapter 3 is up!!! What did I tell you, it's up the next day!**

**Again, don't own House and Death Note and I appreciate the suggestions and feedback. **

**PPTH: Foreman's office, Mello**

After walking back from Diabla's room, I surrounded myself with just chairs and the a lot of random furniture around the office. _It's a great time for me to start snooping around. _Hearing that Kira might be also applying here from Near is still unbelieveable. _But whatever...thinking of me as a threat is good. I'm not singled out._ I approached the desk with a HP desktop and sat my bottom down on the comfy and warm swivel chair. It felt great, after sitting hours in the hard and cold chairs that they call comfortable.

To my luck, Foreman already logged in the password. I smile, only making the job so much easier. But logging into his account to access the hospital files is still freaking hard to do.

The hospital site popped up and I typed in Foreman's I.D. number (obtained from the janitor yesterday. I smirked, remembering how the janitor almost crapped in his pants) and paused to think of the password.

_Maybe his mom?_ I took out the secret file that Near gave me from my bag and scanned to find his name. But as I entered the password, the page showed the words "denied".

_Damn…maybe his dad? _I glimpsed at the file once again, typing the name the file gave me. No success.

"Who else could it be?!" I complained, placing my head on the keyboard. _I freaking suck at cracking these codes…why can't Matt do it for me? After all, how the hell did he finished all those Pokemon games?_ A picture on the desk caught my eye.

It was the picture of the woman that I met just 10 minutes ago. _The password has to be her…it has to be._

I reluctantly typed in his I.D. number again, confident that I'm going to get this right. I hesitated, trying to remember what was her name. I closed my eyes, thinking back of her, seeing her in the hall, me asking who she was.

_"Oh, I'm --------,"_a blank drew across my head. I close my eyelids tighter, frustrated that I can't even remember who was the girl I hit on just a while ago. But a blue and animated rat appeared in front of my eyes. I reopened my eyes, smacking a nearby object that was sadly in the way. It shattered to a million pieces as it hit the sea-green carpet.

"UGH! I'm so damn stupid!" I yelled out, banging my hand on the desk. I winced at the pain, then looking frantically if anyone is around. "What's a dumb rat gotta do with that lady's name?!" I sighed, sitting back on the comfortable chair.

_"Try to think of your surroundings when you can't remember some info," L once told me. "It helps a lot. How do you think I can solve all those cases?" _

I smiled. _L was awesome to both me and Near. Too bad he's gone. It's because of that pussy. _I clenched my fists as I thought of this, remembering how mad I was when I found out. _I can't let him go like that. And I can't let Near get all the damn credit either._

I closed my eyes once again, letting all the anxiety and stress go. The sound of the A.C. running softly never sounded so good. The cool air started to envelop me, and the sound of my labored breathing calmed me down even more. But a certain sense did stick out.

_Is that ratatouille? _I inhaled the smell even more, and the guess is true. The lovely smell came from the adjacent room, with the microwave humming. _Someone's is heating it for lunch. _But what hit me was how I knew that.

From watching that Disney movie with that _RAT._

That was then it all clicked. _That's why I was thinking of a rat! His name was Remy!_

"Her name's Remy Hadley!" I whispered, thinking of her sweet face again. I gladly typed in her name, suddenly missing her. The page soon refreshed with all the info I can get.

Scrolling down after what it seemed like hundreds of pages, I found what I wanted to find:

Under all the numerous names that were applying for the job, once stuck out:

"Taro Matsui, applying for a spot on Dr. Eric Foreman's team.

**Los Angeles, CA: Light and Misa's private hotel room, Light**

"Light, please tell me why exactly we're going to Princeton," Misa Amane groaned as they packed their clothes. _He suddenly booked a flight and wanted to move. What the hell is going on??_ "Princeton is so BORING! Nothing to see and hear!! I wanna be near Hollywood, where my acting skills can improve!!" She showed her puppy dog face, making Light turn around, shaking his head.

"I have a hunch that Mello's up to something," Light replied in a calm voice, zipping up his luggage bag. But inside, his confidence sank like a guy in quicksand. _Mello's going to do something that is bigger than last time...I need to prepare for this. _He took that thought out of his mind, only focusing on the task ahead. _Just eliminate him...nothing bad. _He then smiled his infamous chilling smile, chuckling softly.

He walked to the couch that Misa was sitting on and embraced her. "Don't worry, Misa, it's going to be fine." She flushed and hugged back, now kissing his neck.

"Oh, I know that," she whispered in his ear, seductively through the kisses. "Maybe one last time before arriving in the dreary place."

She then pushed her soon-to-be husband into the bedroom, ready to entertain him. The door shuts behind them abruptly, only opened until the bright morning.


	4. Differentials and Small Talk

**A/N: It's Turkey Day and like everyone else…there's nothing else to do but stuff yourself…until that time comes, might as well update!! Soooo…here's chappie 4! **

**PPTH: Foreman's office, Mello**

My new pager beeped reluctantly as I hurried to Dibala's ICU room. _Three times the damn thing beeped, it better be good._

It was. There were about 4 or 5 Secret Service guys at the scene, checking out the room. It was then I saw Cameron's idiot of a husband, trying to bandage up an African American man. _Hmmm…an assassination attempt. This guy's not making that much friends._ I walked up to them, only be blocked by one of the S.S. agents.

"You're not allowed here, mister," the guy in the black suit replied, scanning me through his translucent and dark sunglasses. I scoffed, staring up at him (cause he's so damn tall).

"It's alright," Chase shouted from across the hall, interrupting our staring contest. The agent took one more look at me, giving me that menacing look and left without hesitation. I continued to walk up to the two, a bit surprised that the man was Sitibi, like the lady that recommended the team to pull out blood for Dibala. I growled, now knowing what's the big issue with this dictator.

"Don't tell me this stupid bastard tried to kill our patient because of revenge," I sighed, leaning against the wall like the injured man. He looked up towards me, a bit shaken.

"I did it for the benefit of the Sitibi," he replied in his slight African accent, as if I was talking to him. I looked down at him, seeing the tears in his eyes. A slight change of heart went past me, like I'm feeling sad for this man. _Who wouldn't blame him?_

"What he did to that woman…" he continued, now shifting his conversation back to Chase, who's listening intently, "is what he's going to do to all of us…kill us all."

My eyes widen, hearing those same words reminded me of my close friend. He was in the mafia, and ever since that damned Kira came up and started killing so-called "criminals", he was paranoid more than ever. He had his own right-hand man kill him, shooting him at the back of the head.

It might've been just a plain suicide, just to get away from his destined time to leave from this world. But there's also a possibility that Kira could've planned the whole thing, making his death even worse than just a heart attack.

We walked back to the office, after patching the man up (who soon got arrested for the attempt), silent. I opened another bar of Hershey's chocolate, which got a raised eyebrow from the Aussie.

"Do you always eat a lot of chocolate?" he asked, staring at me like I'm crazy. I rolled my eyes, couldn't believe what he's asking.

"Do you _always_ ask that when House took a crapload of pills?" I snapped back, munching on a square that I just bit off. He frowned, then looking ahead.

**PPTH: Foreman's office (again, but a couple of hours later)**

"The bloody eye was caused by the enlarged lymph node, blocking the retinal vein. We restored circulation after the scare, but we also have to add lymph involvement to the list of symptoms," Foreman concluded as we all gathered in the office.

They looked at House, wondering if he's going to say anything. He stared back, with a quizzical expression on his face.

"What? You guys want me to start?"

We all nodded, each both giving him a _"Duh"_ look.

"Well, that's too bad…I'm just going to sit here." He slouched back in the chair, putting his cane on the glass window. He started to twiddle his fingers, which started our differential.

"The heart should point to sarcoidosis," Foreman started, but then House just _had_ to interrupt.

He grabbed the X-ray of the guy's chest from the file, and pointed it towards my and Chase's direction. He nodded at the X-ray, obviously telling us to say something.

"Umm…I'm just guessing that the X-ray indicates a lack of hilar adenopathy, which rules that out," Chase replied to the request, unsure of what he just said.

"Staph aureus?"

A sad face comes out of the man, I couldn't help but smile and help the poor guy who promised to be quiet.

"No…because…" I looked back at him, trying to get what he's trying to "charade", "he…" a finger goes into his mouth, "smokes?" I shook my head, mouthing to the mime, _that doesn't make any sense._

"He's trying to mime a thermometer, saying that the fever's not high enough," Foreman butted in, which made a lot of a hell sense more than what I tried to say.

"So, then it's another infection," Chase suggested, which got a "thumbs up" from House.

"He's wrong," Foreman argued, standing up. "Fever can mislead us to think it's an infection." House sighed, putting his elbow on the table, looking at Cameron.

"Talk," she said, agreeing with the "supposed" boss. He nodded, miming him "stuck in a box."

"What about lymphoma?"

He cleared his throat again, spelling out, L, D, and—

"I need you to spread out your legs to do an H," he said to Cameron. I straightened myself up, somehow intrigued to see this. But unfortunately, she refused.

"Can't be lymphoma, _LDH_ is normal."

"But he's got great liver function, it's probably masking the elevated levels. Biopsy the lymph node and check it out." For that command, we stood up and left, leaving House and Foreman alone.

**PPTH: One of the operation rooms**

It was the first time Cameron and me sat in a room by ourselves as we see Chase taking the sample. Silence filled the room as they talk about God-knows-what.

"Soooo…" I said, breaking the silence, eating a bite of the third chocolate bar since we entered in the enclosed room, "how did you two met?"

She looked at me with a cold glare that scared me a bit. "I'm married…don't be putting your guard down just because he's in another room," she asserted, stepping a couple of steps away from me. I smirked, biting another piece.

"Why are you women always think that I'm after them?" I muttered, looking into her beautiful emerald eyes.

"I don't know, maybe because you seem to be the type to hit it and quit it," she said sarcastically, even more colder than before. I chuckled, going a bit closer to her.

"You shouldn't be judging me, sweetheart," I said, putting my arm over her shoulder, which she jerked it off immediately, "You don't even know me that well yet."

"Don't have to."

We continued to stare in each other's eyes, only the distant sound of the EKG beeping in a steady beat.

Now, I don't know if he saw, but he cleared his throat, telling us that he was done.

"You better get down there, Mrs. Chase," I conjectured, pointing at the irritated Chase, who's trying to cleaning up.

She smirked, leaving me there, alone and thinking,

_I wonder what happens if she leaves him...she would TOTALLY sex me up. _


	5. Sudden Change of Plans

**A/N: Chapter 5 is UP! I like this break…I get to write a bit more…lol I heard that Jesse (who plays Chase if y'all don't know) is rumored to play Light-kun in the remake. Let's see how that goes (rolls eyes). Well, as long as Zac Efron doesn't get the part. Seriously.**

**This story needs some action so I WILL skip a couple of days (because nothing much happens after Chase did something heroic). This will feature Light and MATT in the end…more Death Note centered. YAY.**

**Don't own Death Note or House.**

**Princeton, New Jersey: A random apartment near PPTH, Light**

"Liiiiiiigghhhhttt!!! It would be nice if you help me unpack!" Misa yelled out. She crouched down to get more clothes out of the hot pink leather luggage. Penguining to the closet to hang them up, Light comes out of the new and nice bathroom, all polished up and tying his tie.

Misa dropped down all the mountain of clothes, giving Light a frustrated look. "LIIIIIIIIGGHHHTTT!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO HELP ME!' She sat down on the burgundy and gold bed sheets, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Misa," Light apologized, kissing her in the cheek as he leaves her alone by herself. She frowned, but then smiled mischievously. _Well, as long as you make it up for later._

**PPTH: Front entrance**

The hospital was nicer and cleaner than Light expected. Nurses in light-green suits ran around frantically, looking for the crash carts that are conveniently lying around. The telephone persistently beeps as the remaining nurses answered it, trying to put others on hold to answer the upcoming calls. Patients are sitting in an adjacent unit on the right of him, sneezing and coughing, waiting impatiently for their turn.

Silver letters aligned on the top of the entrance door, spelling out, _"Clinic"._ He pulled the door open, letting an old lady pass by before entering himself.

He signed in, looking around to find someone that resembled what Aizawa described. No success.

He sat down on the hard and silvery-white chair, "waiting" for his turn. One by one, the nurses call in the patients. Light continued to read a Times magazine, ironically an article about Kira. It was then he overheard a shout in the hallway.

"Don't bother trying to skip your classes, House!" a middle-aged woman yelled to her co-worker. She was wearing a low cut deep purple v-shaped shirt, complete with a dark and tight skirt. She looks like the administrator of the hospital, and judging where she's going, this must be her office. It was labeled, _"Dean of Medicine, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, M.D."._

Light smiled, now knowing how she's arguing with. It's the man he's looking for. The man that's healing that awful son-of-a-bitch. Dibala.

"Oh come on," the man reasoned, having all his weight on his signature cane. "I'm helping Foreman with the dictator, why can you just count _that_ in?" He gave a puppy dog face, trying to lure her into his cyan eyes.

"Because you DON'T have a license!" she argued, which brought attention to some of the stressed out nurses. "Just do it okay? I got enough hanging on my shoulder…"

"Other than taking interviews for publicity?"

She stiffened, standing there near the clinic entrance, with the door opened slightly. She turned back to him saying indifferently, "Just do your hours, House."

He got quiet, turning back to the elevators. Pressing the _'up'_ button on the elevator with his cane, Light walked up towards him, also trying to wait for the elevator.

**PPTH: Second floor**

As they got off the elevator, House turned to the right to his former lavish and huge office, as Light starts to walk around to find Dibala's room. The floor was much more bigger than he expected (along with the bunch of things he's surprised about this hospital) and it was getting hard for him to find the dictator's room. But a break in the finding came up as he overhears a doctor couple talking about a patient.

"…show that House is right. It's scleroderma," the blonde lady tells to her co-worker, who's sitting down on the mahogany bench. He looks up, seeing her complicated face.

"Why are you doing this now?" he asked her, a bit frustrated.

"Because I just realized that I don't want to kill him anymore," she replied, leaning on the pillar that splits between them. "And besides, you're right. I have to pick a side. So I'm going to do what's best to keep him alive."

He continued to gaze at her, a bit anxious. "I'll get you the blood."

She walks back to the office as the other starts walking to the lab, with a slight murderous intent flashing in his eyes. Light chuckled softly, pulling out the leather notebook. Silver and bright letters illuminated the cover, spelling out, _"Death Note."_

**Hours later, PPTH: Dibala's ICU room, Mello**

_Beep beep beep_, the alarm of the EKG rapidly beeps as the man starts to crash. I frantically started to look around for paddles, getting the man to resuscitate. Maroon red blood squirted out of the black tube that Chase just put in to cauterize the ulcer that caused his O2 stats to go dangerously low.

"His lungs are bleeding out!" Cameron called out, telling his right-hand man the problem. He started to panic, attacking the nurses that are barricading them, under Foreman's request.

"I can get it!" Chase yelled out as I charge the paddles. He was agitated, looking for the other bleed. I waited impatiently, knowing that it wouldn't be any use.

"Wait, there's a third one," Foreman pointed out. "There's a dozen of them."

"Oh God," I muttered, knowing that it's no use.

"Shock him."

"CLEAR!" A jerk comes out of the man's body. Nothing.

Several jerks later, still nothing. Just a steady beep from the EKG.

We all stopped, staring intently at the silent and bloody man.

He's dead.

**Another few hours later, PPTH: Guy's locker room**

I slammed my locker door shut, putting on my Jansport backpack on. I furiously unwrapped another bar of chocolate, biting almost half of it. _So this is how it feels emotionally to kill a person._ I growled, pulling up my leather boots. _If this is guilt, then I don't know how people can survive with this, let alone doctors._ I was ready to walk out until I overhear some footsteps. It was Foreman, no doubt.

I hid in the row of lockers, wondering why Foreman is walking up to Chase in a frustrated way. _I mean, yeah, he's accountable for killing a man, but hey, it's everyone. Maybe there's more to his death. _I shook my head. _No, we all saw what happened. There's no way any one of us can kill a man with suffering the consequences._

Foreman had a piece of paper in his hands, which got Chase looking at it anxiously.

"I went down to the morgue to rerun the antibodies test," he said casually.

"We ran it twice," Chase replied, confused. But his face had another impression, but I couldn't really tell what it was. _Heh_, I chuckled to myself, _I guess under L's care is still not enough for me to deduce like him._

"Turns out I couldn't get in. They had an armed guard," he hesitated, opening the paper, "but I did see this."

Chase looked at it, and his body immediately froze. He looked up, with beads of sweat coming down from his forehead.

"It's a sign in sheet from the morgue," Foreman continued, "It has your signature. Signed at 9:45 in the morning." Chase takes the paper from him, looking at it. "It's right before you guys did the test."

My eyes widen. _Don't tell me. You didn't--?!_

"What were you doing down there?"

Silence. Then the man spoke.

"Follow up from the clinic case," he replied, but it sounded a bit unsure.

"What case?!"

"Why is this important--?"

"One of the patients was a 70-year-old woman that died of scleroderma," he yelled out, echoing eerily in the empty locker room. Shivers went down my spine as my deduction is true. _He used the woman's blood to give to Foreman that the test for scleroderma is positive for Dibala. In other words, he intentionally killed him._

I gulped as Foreman repeated what I thought in my head, but what's worse is that Cameron, the Cameron that I tried to hit on, helped him do it. I clenched my fists tightly, ready to smack the hell of the woman.

"Cameron had nothing to do with it," the Aussie replied indifferently, looking up.

"You son-of-a-bitch!" I yelled out, coming out of my hiding spot. Both of them jumped in shock.

"Oh, like you wouldn't do it!" Chase roared back, standing up. "I know for a fact that you're not a student that graduated from Harvard." He walked closer to me, trying to make me feel intimidated, but I didn't flinch. "You're an ex-criminal that just got out on bail from the FBI." I immediately froze, knowing that he got almost half of that right. Near _did do_ that for me, but that's for a cover. "You're not a hero, you're just scum."

"Like you are one!" I scoffed, pushing him. "At least I'm not the dumbass that killed a man in an attempt to try to save all humanity."

"Don't even go there." His viridian eyes flashed back with vengance, pushing back even harder. The tension in the room starts to change as we started to make our fighting pose.

I didn't hesitate to start. Landing a left hook on his face, the bastard fell back on the impact, slamming the lockers. He swiftly got back up, landing a right hook on my mouth. The huge piece of chocolate that was in my mouth smacked hardly against my cheeks, making it bleed out a bit. I spit out the chocolate in his face, distracting him from the hard uppercut to the stomach, ready to end this. But he caught my hand. He then swung his free arm, which I got in time. We were deadlocked, only our eyes can finish the fight, glaring icily at one another.

"STOP! This isn't going to help!" Foreman yelled out, tackling the both of us down. We scrambled to get up, but there's no use. "Mello, this is none of your business."

Chase agreed, wiping the blood from his lip. But Foreman turned to him, coming closer until they were chest-to-chest.

"That doesn't mean you didn't deserve it. You think you can just walk away after killing a sacred human's life?"

He hesitated, grabbing his bag from the bloodstained bench. "Yeah, I do."

Walking away, Foreman and me stood there, shocked. I sat down on the same bench, cleaning up the chocolate that I spit at the cold-hearted man. Foreman squat down, helping me.

"So are you going to report to Cuddy?" I asked, after picking up the last piece of chocolate and discarded it in the trash.

"No." He stood up, looking into my angry eyes. "I would've done it too if you didn't come around." He packed up his stuff and left, leaving me there to think about what just happened.

My Blackberry Pearl rang in the nick of time as I head out of the hospital.

"Moshi moshi," I replied to the caller. It was Matt.

"I got some info on what happened to your dictator," Matt reported. There was a distant beeping in the call, which meant that Matt was playing his damned Game Boy, again.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway, with some nurses looking confused. "I'll be right there." I ended the call, only to quickly sprint to my Cadillac, anxious to know what _really _happened.

**A/N: More Matt and possibly Near coming up soon…keep reading!**


	6. Surveillance Tapes

**A/N: Chapter SIX! Sorry for waiting, just couldn't go online this past week. Like I said, more Matt and Mello involved. This is going to be a Death Note centered chapter. Congrats for you.**

**Don't own Death Note OR House.**

**Mello's (and apparently Matt's) apartment, Mello**

The apartment never sounded so silent. I mean, yeah, it's almost 11 at night, but still, it's a bit creepy going home this late.

I reluctantly took out my keys, pushing the apartment key into the hole. _How could Kira possibly kill Dibala? The files are under lock and key according to Foreman._ I opened the door, only to be welcomed by the constant and distant beeping of the Nintendo DS. I frowned, walking in and throwing my backpack on the chair.

"Yo, I'm pretty sure the reason why you came here is to HELP me catch Kira, not sit on your lazy ass and play some stupid Pokemon game," I lectured, walking to the fridge to get some chocolate bars. It's nice when it's all cold.

"Yeah, yeah…" Matt pathetically replied, tapping rapidly on the DS screen with a pen. "Try to get all the Pokemon like me and then we'll talk."

"How about now?!" I grabbed the DS away from him, then tossing it across the living room. The screen cracked from the hard impact, and went blank. Matt glared at me, his hazel eyes flashed in hatred, knowing that he's going to have to buy another DS—and start all over again.

Matt's nostrils flared in annoyance, getting out his new MacBook Air laptop (which he now regretted buying after I destroyed his GameBoy) and started logging in. After several minutes of going through precautions, he opened up a video.

"After talking to Near about what Kira would look like and his possible actions, I decided to follow him and this is what I got." He pressed a button, and immediately, the video starts to play. "This is what the surveillance got earlier today…" The black and white video showed normal people coming in and out of the front entrance and to me it seemed pretty normal.

"So??" I bit off of the same chocolate bar I was eating earlier, leaning back on the navy blue divan.

He paused the video, then zoom on a person. The mysterious man looked familiar, his handsome features (not that I'm gay or anything) reminded faintly of someone. Like that girl I kidnapped.

"If you're wondering why he looked so damn familiar, he's Sayu's older brother. And according to Near…" he opened another window, the SPK files that Near sent us a day ago, "It matches Kira's description."

I bit my lip, clenching my fists into a ball once again, growling. "Well, what's his name?! "

A couple of clicks and files revealed a profile of this "Kira" and a name identified him.

"Light Yagami," I read, chomping on the piece of chocolate with my molars, almost biting my still injured cheeks. I winced at the pain, my hands gripping it. Matt looked at me with deep worry, running to the kitchen.

I looked at the photo, looking dead straight into the man's eyes. It showed great intelligence in the man, with a barely noticed smirk that tells me that he's overconfident. His dark brown hair slightly covered his eyes, shading most people his true intentions and motives. _Overall, this guy can definitely go murderous without anyone knowing. That's the characteristics of a successful killer._

The laptop screen was soon blocked by dark red hair. Matt shoved a bag of ice into my rough hands, pushing me back so that he can sit next to me. I pushed him back, throwing a piece of ice from the bag.

"At least say thank you," Matt said oh-so-motherlike, which made me rolled my eyes.

"So, Kira was here today, but he didn't have Dibala dying of a heart attack. How would we know if he's only looking for me?"

"Then why would he stalk on Dr. Robert Chase and Dr. Allison Cameron?" I looked at the screen as he clicked 'play'. No doubt he was. After several minutes of muted conversation, they spilt ways, with Chase walking to the elevator, possibly walking to the morgue (which would match what Foreman said).

"So what? He spies on them. What does—'

"Will you just shut the hell up and keep watching?!" The video continued, with Kira continue to stalk Chase, up to the point when he was at the morgue. But he stopped as Chase signed in, with the Death Note in his hands. He looked around, as if he's trying to find someone.

"He's looking for Kelly Marie Taylor, who works there. Apparently, according to some nurses, she, along with the rest of the new nurses, has an innocent school crush on Dr. Chase. Little did she know that she's important in this." Matt looked at me, and I frowned.

"Go on…"

"But she's not just anyone, she's African American. Her roots track back to a tribe that's is in tight relations of the Sitibi. Last week, she and a couple of friends were a part of the huge protest in New York." Another window popped up, showing her Facebook profile. The status confirmed it.

"Okay, so I get it, but didn't that bastard drew out the blood AND did the blood test himself? He signed both papers to do that."

"Didn't you say he was a pussy the other day?" I smirked, knowing that's true. "He did took the blood but he had no guts to fake the test. So he had Kelly do the blood test and took the credit. At first she didn't want to do it, because she'll be committing a crime, but a change in heart…"

"Kira made her do it…but the surveillance—" But Matt pointed rudely at the screen. The video showed Kelly walking down the hallway, and Dr. Chase walking out, looking suspiciously as ever. Then, our prime suspect started to look a bit disturbed, then burst into tears. Both Kelly and Chase looked at each other, then walked up to Kira. More silent yet emotional talking took place, then Kira goes into the morgue, with a satisfied look in his face. In the camera in the morgue, he brings out his notebook again, scribbling into the book once again. The hallway camera shows Chase talking to the woman, with eyes scanning around the hall.

"I guess that was more of an improvisation than an act." I gulped down more salt water, the sting of the substance made me cough. I spit it out into the trashcan that was conveniently next to me.

Matt nodded, clicking out of the video. "Not everything has to be destined by the Death Note."

"But after this, the man still died, just Kelly was the REAL person who did the test."

"That's what made them switch the meds. She also mysteriously volunteered once again."

"So Kelly was the one that killed him. Chase was the one to take credit." I sighed, thinking back what I did to him. "That punch wasn't supposed to be meant for him."

"You're too late for that matter." He opened the local news website. The lastest breaking news was "Head on collision, heavy traffic in the I-5. One person killed, the other seriously injured."

"They say that she was hit by the other driver, because he was drunk. But after they started the investigation on the scene, it was then reported from witnesses that SHE was the one that crashed into him."

_The news that Kelly died was no surprise. After Kira uses someone, he kills them. That's normal. What's not normal is that I let Kira slip away. Kira was here, HERE at PPTH. I was so caught up with the case and everything else that I FAILED to see him. And Kelly…KELLY. She was there to volunteer and I didn't even check up on her._

I smacked my hand against the table, biting on my lip, growling.

"It's not your fault…you were involved with the case." I looked up, seeing Matt's concerned face.

"I'm not here to diagnose, Matt. I'm here to find Kira and kill him. The fact that I cared more of this case than catching him means that this approach isn't going anywhere." I stood up, grabbing the leather jacket from the coat hanger.

"Where are you going?"

Total silence fills the room. The clock on the wall ticks slowly as I opened the door once again.

"Looking for Near."

**A/N: I hope it's good….took me a while to string Kelly and Chase together and all that…but I did it. Near, obviously, is in the next chapter. Review please!**


End file.
